


baby, i'll remember you

by gayshrug



Series: prompt fills [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, House Cleaning, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayshrug/pseuds/gayshrug
Summary: Prompt: "Carlos trying his best to be quiet while TK is taking a nap."Or: It's time for spring cleaning and Carlos is on a mission.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: prompt fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165997
Comments: 11
Kudos: 190





	baby, i'll remember you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nannily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nannily/gifts).



> i asked for tk/carlos prompts over on tumblr and a few people were so kind as to send me some! :-)  
> this one is dedicated to @nannily (here and on tumblr), who dropped this one into my ask box. thank you! 
> 
> the title is from "remember" by seinabo sey.

In their line of work, getting a moment’s rest was rare and almost sacred – which was why Carlos was in a bit of a pickle right now. TK had spent the night with him, falling into his arms as soon as he’d stepped into the house. Weary, squinty-eyed, yawning in between hello-kisses.

They’d gone to bed right away, foregoing their shower-and-hand job-ritual for once.

Carlos couldn’t tell whether TK was coming down with something or if his week had simply taken that much of a toll on him, but even after a full night of sleep and a filling breakfast – Carlos had cooked up a healthy twist on a Full English – his boyfriend was snuggled up on the couch, barely able to keep his eyes open. At 11am on a Saturday.

Usually, Carlos would join him in being lazy. It was their weekend off after all, nothing sounding quite as satisfying as sharing body heat and staying close. TK looked so _comfortable_ , fuzzy blanket swallowing him up to the tip of his nose, a mass of pillows propped up next to him.

But it was spring cleaning time. With his overtime and TK’s demanding nature, he’d neglected his household duties for way too long. It wasn’t like him to let dishes, DVDs and dust accumulate for weeks on end, but he was _in love_. A good enough excuse for him, more often than not.

Didn’t make it less annoying though, cleanliness being something that he valued an awful lot. He simply couldn’t go on for another day, the knowledge that he had enough time to get this done nagging at him. 

So, he ended up tiptoeing around his own house, grabbing his feather-duster, disinfectant pray and hand-held vacuum cleaner in the process. Careful not to make a sound. TK’s soft breaths and sniffles made him smile into his own shoulder, trying and failing not to get distracted by each and every sound his boyfriend made.

As he dusted off the kitchen cabinets one by one and rearranged the plates and cups stored inside them, Carlos’s head whipped around to stare at TK after each little _clink_. Trying to gage whether he’d woken him up for even a second. But TK was out like a light, wheezing softly in his sleep with every other breath. Adorable, really.

Maybe his paranoia about waking him was just an excuse to keep _looking_ , working on the kitchen for only a few moves before turning and taking TK in for minutes at a time – his ruffled hair, his eyelashes, the clench of his hand where it’d slipped out from underneath the blanket. Having TK in his home just _fit_. He belonged here, always.

After Carlos was done loading up the dishwasher, careful to set the program to the quietest one, he decided to skip on vacuuming. It simply wouldn’t feel right, making that much noise right now. Couldn’t live with himself if that were what disturbed TK’s sleep in the end.

Cleaning up the countertops and tables was a done within minutes, the sound of his disinfecting and wiping barely noticeable, even to himself. Taking a moment to breathe, he looked around the living space. It wasn’t perfect by any means, the little flecks of breadcrumbs and dust on the floor still a nuisance, but that could wait.

Right now, he felt like he’d spent at least an hour of today in a productive manner and it satisfied the voice in his head telling him to keep a pretty and inviting home. He could use TK’s help for the remaining tasks later, maybe make a game out of it. They could offer rewards to each other after each accomplishment; some kisses. Maybe more. He grinned into his shoulder again, looking forward to the rest of the weekend.

He scribbled down _buy onions, mushrooms, garlic, spinach_ onto the little list he kept on the fridge after checking its contents, contemplating a quick drive to the market but scrapping the idea eventually. Holding hands while strolling through town sounded way better.

TK’s head had dropped to the side in his sleep in the meantime, blanket pulled down far enough for his entire face to be visible. His mouth was open, a bit of drool collecting in the corners of his lips. Carlos wanted to hit himself for finding it so endearing.

Rather than going upstairs to take care of their shared beauty products strewn about the bathroom, or to maybe make their bed and open the windows to make the air less stuffy, Carlos decided he was done.

Cleanliness was important to him, sure, but right now he had a warm and beautiful boy on his couch.

To nobody’s surprise, he messed up at the last second – trying to walk over to TK without making a sound. Instead, he bumped his toe so hard into the leg of his living room table that a startled “ _Fuck!_ ” left his mouth.

Raising panicked eyes to the couch, he saw that TK had been woken up by the noise, looking at him blearily. Carlos wanted to curse himself but giggled instead, the offended look on his boyfriend's face absolutely adorable. “I’m sorry, baby”, he said quietly while finally making his way over to him, the pulsing in his foot painful but bearable now that he had TK’s attention on him. He dropped onto the couch with a sigh, wanting to be closer. 

“S’fine”, TK muttered, the confused crease between his brows smoothing out as Carlos kissed his temple, appeased. TK kissed him in turn, lush mouth leaving a wet mark on Carlos’s cheek that he didn’t bother wiping away.

“Oh, you were a busy bee, huh?” TK’s eyes roamed across the room, taking in the spotless surfaces. “A cleaning fairy.” Carlos bit his lip, cheeks straining with a smile.

“I’m pretty sure that’s homophobic, Tyler.” The responding jab into his side barely registered as he laughed about TK’s annoyed grumbling. “Shut up, _Carlos_.”

While TK pressed aggressive little kisses against his mouth, still fighting against his sleepiness and the shock of being woken up, Carlos pulled TK’s blanket-clad legs into his lap. Cradling his knees and stoking over his thighs, soaking up the warmth.

“ _Mhm_. Maybe I will if you keep this up.”, Carlos whispered in between more kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this one's a lot shorter than my other fics but i hope you enjoyed it regardless.  
> i'd be happy about any kudos or comments you'd like to throw my way. hope you're all well!
> 
> you can find me @gayshrug on tumblr as well as twitter. don't be a stranger!


End file.
